Robert Maxwell
Pre-MUSH History Robert is the husband of Kathleen Maxwell, the father of Robin, Polly, and Katie Maxwell, the grandfather of Elizabeth Maxwell and Robin’s unnamed reptilian child. Robert was an anthropologist on a dig while the aliens invaded. He made it home and stayed with his family until they announced their intentions. Once the Visitors did so, he soon traveled with Kathleen to Arthur Dupres’ chemical plant for the introduction ceremony. That followed with a party at the Dupres’ house, where Robert met Steven and Barbara and noted that his hands were cool, and that Steven avoided all cooked foods, and panicked the birds when he walked by. Soon after Robert’s colleague, Arch Quinton disappears, which puzzled Robert greatly. Before too long, the Visitors announced a scientific conspiracy had formed around the world and all scientists were suspect. Kathleen and Robert decide to leave Los Angeles for the mountain camp to try to outlast what’s going on. When they realize that the borders have been closed, they turned to Abraham Bernstein who agreed to hide them in his poolhouse despite the fact that his grandson is a member of the Youth Corps and the fact that his son Stanley is hesitant. After Daniel discovered them in the poolhouse, they leave again, asking their former gardener, Sancho Gomez to help them cross the border. They are smuggled over and they make it to the mountain camp of the resistance. While Robert joins the resistance, Kathleen stays at the camp to take care of the girls. When the Visitors attacked the camp, Kathleen is killed. Robin comes with Robert and helps the resistance move in. During the planning for the resistance’s first raid for weaponry, Robert noticed that Robin is missing. He left the meeting to find her and ran right into a security force. They tell him of Robin and forces him to tell the Visitors where the mountain camp is. They promise not to attack until a later time, so that Robert can get the rest of his family out. The Visitors lied, and Kathleen is killed. Robert had left the attack to warn the camp, having second thoughts and finds Kathleen. Robert contemplated suicide at that moment until Polly and Katie found him. Robin finds him as well as she has been rescued by Donovan. Four months later, Robert helps with the resistance while trying to help raise Robin, who is pregnant now. When Robin finally accepted the truth about the aliens she came to Julie, trying to get an abortion. There is a heated debate of which Robert is angry is even happening, telling everyone to butt out. When Julie tried to do the abortion, the more reptilian child would not let her kill it, so they have to play it out. Robert helped out with the mission to expose John on TV in the LA Medical Center, even to convince Donovan to leave Julie behind. Robert helped out with the mission to spring Julie, which brings her back in time to help deliver his grandchildren. Robert also goes on the water pumping raid and is right in the thick of the action. After Elizabeth is born, Robert discovers the Red Dust and helped Julie implement it. When Elizabeth nearly kills Katie in an innocent battle, Robert lashed out verbally causing Father Andrew to fear for her safety. Robert helped lead the battle to take the Los Angeles Headquarters of the aliens while Donovan and company took the mothership. After the war, Robert, along with Robin and Elizabeth (who was rescued by Donovan and company), moved into a ranch just north of L.A. He convinces Robin to go on vacation, saying he’d take care of Elizabeth. Soon after she leaves, Elizabeth came to her grandfather because she had scratched her skin off. Robert called Julie immediately. They can’t figure out what went on until Elizabeth runs off and forms a cocoon. Robert and Julie have to wait until the cocoon finishes what it’s trying to accomplish, and soon enough the eighteen year old appearing Elizabeth comes out. The Visitors attack again and Robert and Julie bravely defend the ranch but are about to be overtaken when the red dust choked them. They decided to go to Elias’ Club Creole. The re-formed resistance agreed to steal the grounded mothership before new governor Nathan Bates can give it to the aliens. Robert helps to fly the ship but is hit by a bullet in the side. Robert knows he’s not going to make it, so he offers to fly the mothership into the incoming Particle Beam Triax, destroying both. OOC Information Robert died while saving L.A. from the Triax. Character Information Robert is not available for application. Gallery Robert-1.jpg Robert-2.jpg Robert-3.gif Robert-4.jpg Robert-5.png category:Character Category:Feature Character Category:Dead Character Category:Resistance Category:Doctor Category:Pilot Category:Male Category:Human Category:Maxwell